banana_recordzfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Theater
Dark Theater '''is an American-Canadian horror podcast created and presented by Josh Kingston. The podcast, which runs from 2 to 5 minutes in length, is a horror anthology with elements of science fiction and suspense. The podcast, which is produced by Banana Audio and Dark Theater Studios, premiered on the Horror Tales Podcast Network on September 27, 2013. Background and development '2012–13: ''Dark Theater In April 2012, Banana Music and Banana Television announced a joint venture entitled Spark, which they stated would be a YouTube channel dedicated to stories. Nick Roads was commissioned to create a horror anthology podcast entitled Darkest Days ''to air as Spark's debut program in October, and Roads entered negotiations with Josh Kingston to executive produce and present the podcast. In September, Banana Television stated that the launch of Spark had been cancelled and that Banana Audio was now developing ''Darkest Days as a podcast. In November, Banana Audio stated that they were no longer working with Roads or Kingston for the project and that they were in negotiations with new people. In response to this, Kingston stated he had been "interested in and dedicated" to the project however that scheduling conflicts prevented him from being involved. Banana Audio announced in February 2013 that the podcast had been re-titled'' Dark Theater''. The following month, Roads announced that he had been re-hired as a creator and executive producer for the project. Roads later brought Kingston on to the project as a second executive producer and as the podcast's presenter. Following Kingston's appointment as an executive producer, Kingston brought television producer and friend Matthew LaVernon on board as a "creative consultant". Kingston, Roads, and LaVernon spent the next three months developing the tone of the podcast which was heavily influenced by the "legendary" horror anthology program The Twilight Zone. On June 1, Banana Audio ordered six episodes for the first season. Later that month, it was announced that Horror Tales Podcast Network would be the exclusive distributor of the podcast. Recording for the first season of the podcast took place from July 27 to August 19 in Provincetown, Massachussetts. Shortly after recording completed, it was announced that the podcast would premiere before Halloween. On September 13, it was announced that the podcast would premiere on September 27; with the first season running for a limited six-week engagement concluding on November 1. '2013–14: ''Something Wicked' On November 25, 2013, Roads confirmed that Horror Tales was considering a second season. On December 4, President of Horror Tales Luke Budwig announced during an episode of ''The Horror Show with Roy Donovan that Dark Theater had been renewed for a second season. Throughout December, Donovan speculated that Kingston would not return for the second season however on December 30, Banana Audio confirmed that Kingston had recently finished recording the six-episode second season in New York City. The episode titles were revealed the following day and it was announced that the second season will be subtitled Something Wicked. On January 16, 2014, it was announced that Dark Theater: Something Wicked will premiere on March 29. Series overview List of episodes